


Burning Star

by SuperTempsRUs (JaskiersWolf)



Series: TenDonna Prompt Ficlets [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Injury Recovery, Serious Injuries, Tumblr Prompt, but this is probably more platonic, can be read romantically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/SuperTempsRUs
Summary: When Donna gets injured out on an adventure the Doctor can't help but blame himself.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: TenDonna Prompt Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639510
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Burning Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALittleWrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleWrath/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Burning Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530349) by [ChrisArieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArieh/pseuds/ChrisArieh)



The Doctor kicked open the door to the Tardis, thanking her silently for unlocking the doors. He cradled Donna’s broken body in his arms as gently as he carried her through the console room and into the medical bay. He tried to lay her down without aggravating her injuries but she yelped out in pain. 

“Flipping hell!” She hissed through gritted teeth. 

“I’m so..”

“Nope!” She cut him off with a look. “Not happening. We saved that entire village, daft Martian.” 

He didn’t reply. He couldn’t find the words. It had been one of their rougher adventures. A village type settlement of rodent-esque aliens had been at war with another native species of the planet that weren’t too dissimilar to phoenixes. The fiery birds had rained hell on the village and the whole settlement had gone up in flames. It had been a race against time to put out all the fires whilst trying to negotiate a peace treaty between the two species. 

Donna had been in charge of evacuating the worst hit houses and organising everyone into teams to try and put out the fires efficiently whilst he had worked on getting the two tribes to communicate without killing each other on sight. After hours of negotiations and tense stand-offs he’d finally managed it and ran back to help Donna with the last of the fires. 

He’d been so proud of himself. It wasn’t every day he actually successfully managed to stop a war without one of the sides turning to violence and genocide. He always tried so hard but they never listened. 

And then he’d found the rodent creatures huddled around a smoking and charred house, with Donna nowhere to be found. 

He shuddered at the memory. He’d torn through the crumbling building like a hurricane to find his friend. He’d found her trapped under burnt debris, her ginger hair glowing brightly amongst all the soot and smoke. 

He’d thought for one terrible and endlessly dark second that she’d died. 

That is until she yelled, well more like croaked, at him to help her but the injuries had been, and were, severe. She was covered in burns and both her legs were broken. Not to mention the damage done to her lungs from the smoke inhalation. 

“Spaceman. I’ll be alright.” Donna whispered hoarsely and he winced. He could already hear the damage. 

“It’s not worth it, Donna. I can’t lose anyone else. I can’t lose you.” He felt his legs give out and he fell to the floor next to her bed.

The Tardis had begun to glow around the bed and he could already smell Donna’s burnt flesh beginning to heal from the advance technology. Her legs would take at least a week or two to heal enough to walk about without an aid but at least the burns were already healing.

Donna reached out and cupped his cheek in a sooty hand. “You won’t lose me. I promised you forever didn’t I?” 

He smiled in spite of himself. “Yeah. You did.” 

“Now stop this moping and get me some water. I’m parched.” She teased gently. 

He groaned and ran his hands through his hair as he stood up. “Of course. That’s. That’s yeah. Water.” He let out a frustrated cry. “I’m supposed to be the Doctor. I can’t do anything right!” 

He turned on his heels without looking at her. He couldn’t stand to see the pity in her eyes. Why wasn’t she angry with him? She was always annoyed and frustrated at him for something, so why not now? She deserved to hate him. It was his fault that she’d been hurt. He’d left her on her own and she’d been hurt. 

He wanted her to shout at him. 

He needed her anger. 

His hands were shaking as he filled a glass with water. He screamed out and threw the glass across the room. It sparkled in the artificial light of the Tardis as the shards of glass shattered and covered the floor. The Tardis cleared the mess within a second of it hitting the floor and he sighed as he noticed a full glass of water resting on the counter. 

“Oi!” Donna’s voice echoed from the ceiling. “Can you hear me, Alien Boy?”

“No.” He muttered and stalked back to the medical bay with water in hand. 

“Enough moping. I’m going to be alright. Proper alright, not Time Lord alright.” Donna insisted and the Doctor glared up at his ship for allowing Donna to communicate through the speakers like she was. 

“It’s not enough.” He growled. “Why aren’t you angry?”

To his surprise, Donna laughed. “Don’t you think you’re angry enough for the both of us?” She asked gently as he rounded the corner to the med bay. 

He stopped in the doorway. 

She was right. Of course she was. 

He smiled fondly at her before crossing the room and passing her the glass of water and helping her take a sip. “Carefully.” He murmured. 

“Don’t think I’m not gonna milk this though.” She teased gently once she’d had enough water. “I expect breakfast in bed for at least a week, and a spa planet, and no waking me up before my alarm clock.”

He laughed and gave her a mock salute. “Yes Ma’am.”

“I mean it, Spaceman.” She narrowed her eyes at him. 

He smiled dopily down at her and then leant down to kiss her hair. “I know. I promise, Donna Noble. One spa planet coming right up! After you’re all healed up of course.”

“and…” 

“And breakfast in bed until you’re back on your feet.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Good.” She smiled weakly up at him. 

“But first you need to rest. I’ll be right here if you need me.” He promised and stroked her hair from out of her eyes. “I’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for the evening but based on an angsty prompt “I can’t do anything right.” by ALittleWrath (chronic-pain-crowley on tumblr). So blame him for the angsty feels on this one... jk. I love angst. I haven't written enough of it recently. 
> 
> Same as... hope you like it. Let me know what you think! :D 
> 
> -Yaz


End file.
